Sentaen
Sentaen (センタエン '''Sentaen-tō'?) is a country and sovereign state in the United El Zaphian Nations. Sentaen is located in North America, in the El Zaphian Islands, located on the left side of the North American continent. El Zapher, Mahrari, Hawaii, Mexico, Vicaro and North El Zapher are Sentaen's neighbouring countries. History First Years: 1835-1914 Located in the central Pacific Ocean, Sentaen's geography has made it both a destination and a crossroads for migrations for many centuries. According to oral tradition, the indigenous Sentaeneses of today are descendants of the chief Sammanamti and those who arrived with him on the Anthone canoe. Landing at what is now Fusa, the settlers moved inland to the Mitchkaroa mountains. Though this oral tradition has not been independently substantiated, the Sentaenese government officially promotes it, and many tribes today claim to be descended from the children of Sammanamti. Sentaenese Empire: 1914-1950 The Sentaenese Empire was created following the Sentaenese Transition in 1914, which changed New Japan from the presidential republic into the imperialist state ruled by the constitutional monarchy. Sentaenese State: 1950-1968 After losing to ZSR and Mahrari in the Eight-Day War, the Sentaenese Empire had rapidly shrunk and became the Sentaenese State. Three weeks after the creation, their economic crashed, starting their 13-year economic depression. Sentaen was the one of the poorest states in North America and they blamed the newly-formed Republic of El Zapher on their economic depression, as they took away many resouces from them after the war. In 1951, Sentaenese forces attempted to assassinate Hiroshima Kayos by setting the El Zapher City Hall ablaze, where Kayos participated in the Koto concert. Kayos and his family, along its high ranking officials and most of the audience managed to evacuate the hall before it went into flames. Two perpetrators, Shin Mizuki and Ichiro Abe, who are Sentaenese soilders, were arrested and deported back to Sentaen. Vokoazu Union: 1968-1988 On November 11, 1969, Michael Vokoazu took control of Sentaen. Sentaen was seen as the second-poorest state in the country thanks to the state government having lots of mismanagement. The Vokoazu Union was dissolved on September 15, 1988, and was split into five countries (El Zapher, Mahrari, Sentaen, North El Zapher, Vicnaro) to form the United El Zaphian Nations after Michael Vokoazu was assassinated four days earlier in Japan. In February 29, 1992, the police raided the Sentaen Government House and arrested the then-Prime Minister of Sentaen, Shin Sekai. Immediately after Sekai's arrest, Reginald van Wouters was elected as the next prime minister of Sentaen. Shin Sekai was found guilty of coercion and abuse of power and sentenced to 15 years in prison. Sekai was released in 2007. In July 22, 1995 at about 2:04a.m., an apolitical militia group called Gyönyörű Földünk took over Sentaen. Reginald van Wouters was deported to his parents' native Belgium, all political activities were suspended, and various laws were amended. Various Sentaeneses tried to fight back, but they were imprisoned or made slaves, causing some to commit suicide. The whole militia surrendered on July 15, 2002 during the midnight hours after losing to the Sentaenese government-in-exile with El Zapher and Mahrari's support in the Battle of Fusa, and the group's leader, Gábor Horváth (1955-2003), was executed in Mahrari on September 19, 2003. Since the end of the Vokoazu and Gyönyörű Földünk eras, Sentaen has undergone massive changes. It is one of the richest UEKN countries, and business has boomed accross the country. Modern Sentaen: 2002-present Since 2003, Sentaen has been ruled by members of the Hazakte family. Whilst Queen Elizabeth II is the ''de jure queen of Sentaen, Ming Hazakte is considered the de facto queen. Much of the current Sentaen government is based on ancient Asian customs, rules laid out for Fusa during it's status as a "gypsy city", and the Sentaenese imperalism system. Economy The economy of Sentaen has a GDP of SN$782 billion as of 2018. Media The most popular television networks are SBC, STN, FBS, Tri, NBN etc. Radio networks are RNUEZN, PNT Radio, and Vokoradio. Population The population in the country is about 22.5 million. (2019 estimate) People/Trends * Sentaen's currency is Sentaenese dollar. * Sentaen has six languages. English, Vicaroan and Japanese are the official languages while Maori, Spanish and Filipino are the regional languages. Events * November 12, 1972 - 1972 Guajataca train crash. * May 15, 2005 - Fusa City attacks. * May 16, 2005 - 17-year-old kid, Michael Kelly smashes an egg at Senator Scott Hamming's head. * March 12, 2019 - Hurricane Barelin. Technology * Sentaen's cars drives on the right. * Sentaen's standard plug socket is Type I, similar to Australia, New Zealand, El Zapher, Vicnora, North El Zapher, Argentina and Papua New Guinea. * Sentaen has country-owned car companies, that were Sen Motors. People/Trends * Sentaen's currency is Sentaenese dollar. * Sentaen has six languages. English, Vicaroan and Japanese are the official languages while Maori, Spanish and Filipino are the regional languages.